Elsa's Experiment
by RenaNiemand
Summary: Anna finds Elsa playing with her toy. What will they do now? Elsanna. Incest.


**A.N: Before re-starting here. I want to say thank you to two people. First, freudianslip13, because she is the reason I am even doing this. Second, PoppyPounder, who offer to collaborate with me in this project, and I really appreciate that. This corrections were all made by Poppy, if you like this tell Poppy. Enjoy the ride.**

* * *

Elsa's Experiment

Today was the last day of testing and Anna had just finished her Art's History test.

 _Im so tired… I guess I should sleep a little_ , Anna thought as she opened the door and locked it behind her.

 _Elsa must be here already, I think I'll try to scare her a little…_ She grinned to herself and got closer to her sister's room.

"Elsa, guess what? I-…" Anna went completely silent. She had planned on surprising her sister, not being surprised.

Even though the room was dark, Anna could easily see Elsa in bed, completely naked, with her hands between her legs. She had headphones on and was looking at the screen of her laptop. She hadn't heard Anna at all.

 _Is she..?_

A little moan escaped from Elsa's lips.

 _She totally IS!_ Anna gaped, her mouth hanging in surprise, _wait… what is that sound?..._

Bzzz...

Suddenly the lights were on in the room, Anna had pressed the switch. When?When? She wasn't even aware of what she'd done. But Elsa was. Like something just bit her, Elsa stopped and yanked away her headphones. Elsa whipped her head around and stared, wide eyed, at Anna. Elsa tried to cover herself a little while her sister just stared at her. Neither of them said a thing, but there was still a sound in the room. Elsa swallowed before moving her hand and a soft click was heard before the room went completely silent.

After some seconds that felt like minutes, Anna was about to leave Elsa's room, but her sister tried to get up to reach her, but dropped something on the floor. Something that Anna recognized, Anna's dildo.

"I'll go buy some coffee!" Anna yelped before running out of the apartment.

 _Elsa was masturbating. With my dildo. She's never had a boyfriend, of course she needs to do it sometimes, she's only human! But… but… with MY dildo?! Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do now._

* * *

9:00 pm

Elsa was sitting in the dark entrance room, she was worried for Anna. It was getting late and her sister hadn't returned yet. No calls. No texts. Elsa knew that it was a shock for Anna to watch her do something like that, but it's not like she was expecting her sister to be home two hours early that afternoon.

 _This is it,_ Elsa thought after watching the clock. She was going to call Anna. She knew they needed to talk about what happened

The phone kept ringing and for a microsecond Elsa wished that Anna wouldn't take her call. A second ringtone passed and Elsa thought she could hear Anna's ringtone. She got up from the floor and opened the door just to find her sister sitting in the middle of the hall.

-"Anna."

"Elsa." The redhead looked at her sister with a smile and showed her a package while she got up, "I bought coffee… but yours has already melted a little… I hope you don't mind."

Elsa looked at the already melted frozen coffee before moving out of Anna's way so she could come inside. She only dared to speak when the redhead left the coffees on the table in the hall.

"Anna, we need to talk." Elsa sat on the sofa next to the table and waited for her sister to join her.

Anna looked at her sister and sat next to her before speaking, "I purchased something for you."

"What? You shouldn't have…" Elsa was a little surprised, not because Anna got her something but because of the moment. The younger girl took a pink box from her backpack and extended it to her older sibling.

When Elsa opened the box her jaw almost dropped to the floor. There was a blue dildo in the box, same model as Anna's.

"Anna, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, i thought that since you liked my toy you should have one too." _So you would not borrow mine._

"ANNA!"

"What? You liked it didn't you? You know i just don't like to share, so you should have one."

"Oh my God, Anna! I can't believe you!"

"What? Me? You are the one who took my toy! Besides, how did you find it? It's been a secret, even from mom!"

"That was supposed to be a one-time thing! And it only happened because you were…" Elsa covered her mouth with her hands before saying anything she could regret.

"Elsa, I what?"

Elsa's face was completely red, this was even more embarrassing than being watched masturbating.

"Anna… I… I watched you doing it by yourself some time ago…"

It was Anna's turn to blush, but compared to her sister's, Anna's was barely visible.

"Oh... Wait! When did you? I- I always lock the door!"

"I know, I always check on you when I hear you moaning and... there was one night when you didn't lock it, and I just... watched."

"Wait, What? I don't moan."

"Augh, Anna, you moan every time you do that, we are wall to wall, I can listen!" And before finding out what you were doing… It always made me think you were crying and I was concerned for you. So when I heard you I used to check to see if you were okay… I'm sorry."

Now Anna was really red. She moaned? She wasn't aware of that, maybe because of the headphones, but still.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry that I… scared you. But still, what were you doing with my toy?"

Elsa swallowed before answering. This was going to be hard to explain, "Well… you know I've never been interested in anything that has to do with romance or sex before that… I don't know how to explain it, Anna. It's really confusing, even for me. But… seeing you in bed, moaning, I don't know… It made me want to… try it."

If it was even possible, Anna's face got even hotter. Her big sister looked like she was about to cry though.

"Well, do you still want to try it? I mean, I interrupted you and all," she said before thinking. But it was done and Elsa was looking at her like she had two heads. "And bought the toy and I'm sure you didn't finish before, did you?" She knew it was getting worse with every word she said.

Elsa couldn't even look Anna in the eyes now. Seconds passed, and then Elsa looked at her before glancing away again, "I didn't… and… I'm not sure how to do it. Anna, could you teach me?"


End file.
